Bleeding Heart
by Thread-Sage
Summary: Kogou Haato expected to live a full life of physical pain, emotional pain, and even more pain. But someone came along, promising him a new life. Rated T, but recommended for a 15yr old crowd.
1. Chapter 1: Sapphire

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Disclaimer: Thread Sage does not own anything that is Get Backers, but the new characters and new ideas I do own.

Summary: Kogou Haato expected to live a full life of physical pain, emotional pain, and even more pain. But someone came along, promising him a new life. Emotional Yaoi more then Sexual Yaoi!

First off:

I would like to thank animefanxNaiomix, KeraJeir, Ryujioftheshadowninja and CurlyBear! These people were my frist readers on FanFic and I really want to give a thanks to them! Ok and this story, I put my heart and soul into, kinda as a thank you ( in a dark and dreary way). So just to say it again, Thanks!

Chapter one:

Sapphire.

Kogou Haato awoke to the sound of soft chirping birds and golden rays of sunlight that pierced the thin curtains that rested against the window. He turned over, and grumbled a little, before standing up and walking into the small bathroom, adjacent from the small bedroom. The clock read 7:30 AM.

Kogou Haato is a fifteen year old tenth grader. He goes to Kyoto High, a prominent school in Kyoto. He possesses raven colored hair, and deep forest luscious green eyes. He was a skill Archer, and was defiantly eligible for the school's archery team, but other problems made it impossible for this to happen.

Kogou walked into the bathroom, small cramped room with only a sink, shower and a toilet. He looked into a mirror and gave a weak smile.

"Another day." Kogou said running hot water and turning the knob, making the water come from the top instead of the bottom.

Kogou took off his shirt and shuddered. The cold air in the room hurt his bruise that covered his chest. He gently touched a new bruise that covered a large portion of his right side.

It was a mixture of black and blue that was changing into a deep purple. He shed a single tear as the pain rippled up his body, shaking his head. Never before had his father, his foster father, hurt him so much. But that was expected from a pretty powerful Drug Lord. His step father always said "Fear is the easiest path to power".

He stepped into the shower, and took a few deep breaths. The water was warm and cooling. It made him feel safe, a feeling he only felt when he spent the night at Ginji's house.

He waited a few moments before stepping out. He dried off, slipped on a tee shirt, boxers, jeans, and his best pair of tennis shoes ( a simple pair that had a hole on the bottom). He tiptoed down the hall and stopped.

On the couch, knocked out, was his father, snoring loudly. Kogou winced as he took a step, the floor making a squeaking sound.

His step father turned a mumbled a few words before going to sleep.

Kogou moved across the floor carfully and stopped at the door. Quietly, he slipped out of the door, and locked it back.

He took a deep breath. He could now walk normally since he was out of the presence of his father.

Kogou ran out of the apartment building, and down the street. It was now 8:00. If he hurried, he might be able to get in some extra practice before school.

He ran about five miles and stopped at a large stone building that took up a whole block. It was the so well know Kiyoto High that he attended. In now way, would his ruthless father pay for this school. If it wasn't for his intelligence, he would be back at home doing…

Kogou shuddered, he didn't even want to remember those memories. He would have enough bad memories when he was old to overcome any good memories he would even have. Why not enjoy the good ones now?

He walked into the school, and felt a burst a cool air. He shuddered again. His thin tee was not the best thing to wear when you have a large bruise. Every single feeling made him hurt.

He walked down the hall and took a right. He walked twelve feet and turned into the archery changing room.

Archery was not a big sport at Kiyoto High. The biggest one was soccer, but he wasn't a real fan of that.

He stood and took a breath. Standing there was Kyo Shiru (If you read Brand New World, he is a evil person or is he….).

Kyo was a tall man with black bangs in the front and black hair in the back. He was a eleven grader who was the head of the Seniors History class, one of the two honors classes. Kyo was also the captain of the Archery Team.

Kyo smiled.

"Hello Kogou." He said with a small smile. He picked up his bow which was made a polished oak wood.

"You are here to practice I'm guessing?" Kyo said, picking up his quiver.

"Yes." Kogou said as he placed on his own practice kimono. His was a rented one from the school.

"I'm curious. You aren't on the team, but you are an excellent archer. You are better then me. Why do you not join?" Kyo asked, him and Kogou stepping outside.

The room was large and held many bulls eyes. It had a wodden floor, which was about ten feet away from the closest target. If you wanted to hit from a longer distance all you had to do would to step back.

"I'm……I don't have the time for a club." He said. It was partially a lie. His father made him do many things that he didn't want to do…many things that he could never repent for. But also, most of the time he was bored out of his mind!

"I understand." Kyo said as he loaded an arrow, pulled it back and took a shot. IT soared and struck and inch from the eye.

"You put to much tension on the strings. Pull it about an inch less then that." Kogou said, demonstrating. The arrow struck dead in the center.

"Like that." Kogou said, looking at Kyo, nor a smile on his face. Just a person helping another archer.

"I see." Kyo said.

They continued practice in silence, a thing, Kogou never had.

The day went pretty well. His closest friends, Ginji, Sakura and a boy named Touzoku had all the classes together (Math, Study Hall, Study Hall, Drama, English and PE). Right now, they were standing outside barely listening to Mr. Goh, the PE teacher.

"So have you done anything interesting with your power, Kogou?" Touzou asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"You know I don't have much ability." Kogou said with a cold glance. Sure he was an Elemetalist, but he was a mediocre at best one.

"Well, it might take some time." Sakura said fiddling with her pink scarf.

"Yep." Ginji said with a nod.

"Okay everyone. Were going to start our run! Seniors in the front, Freshmen in the back! It's a five mile jog so you better keep up! If you don't, that slacker will owe me fifty chin ups!" Mr. Goh said with a gruff voice.

Everyone groaned as they lined up. They were only like four seniors who had PE this period, but they were the snottiest ones of the bunch.

"Lets' start!" Mr. Goh starting the run.

Sakura, Ginji, Touzoku and Kogou ran in silence for about one mile before the started talking. They talked about really nothing.

This would have been a good day, one of the most peaceful in a while. But, fate always played a cruel trick on him.

Kogou collapsed to the ground, gabbing his side. The bruise on his rib was hurting more now, like someone had stabbed it and made it hurt.

"Kogou, What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she looked back at him.

He clenched his fist.  
"Not now." He thought.

Then, something moist filled his hand. He glanced down at his shirt and realized he was bleeding.

He covered it up more. He needed to get them away. If they found out…then he would be ruined.

"I'm fine." He said with a lying smile as he looked up at Sakura.

"Just a cramp." He said, standing up to show them he was fine. It took a lot of effort for him to just hold on to consciousness. It hurt so much…more then ever before.

"Let me heal it." Touzoku said, walking over to him.

Kogou took a step back.

"No you go ahead. Mr. Goh will come looking for us soon." He said, with another smile.

"Don't worry. Ill catch up with you in about five minutes." Kogou said.

Ginji nodded.

"Lets go." Touzoku said suspiciously. Something wasn't right about this situation.

They gave one last glance back before walking off.

Kogou sighed.

"There gone." He said, against a stone wall. He just waited for the pain to go away. Waited for the tears to dry. But he knew that no matter what, he would always be stuck with this pain. Even if he was able to heal himself right now. The pain will always linger in the corner of his mind.

He heard rustling in the bush to his right.

Kogou looked and there stood the only senior that he truly hated. Ban Midou.

"What…what do you want…' Kogou said as he pushed off of the wall. He didn't want Ban to see him in pain.

Ban looked at him with silent eyes. His blue orbs piercing into Kogou's soul. Even though Kogou hated him, it just seemed so right now. So right when ever Kogou looked at him.

"Well?' Kogou said more confidently.

Ban said nothing except took a step forward.

Then a rush of pain hit Kogou's body. It centered from the bruise and rippled all over, sending him mind and senses over the edge. His legs buckled and he collapsed, the last thing him seeing was Ban's sapphire eyes. Those pure blue, gentle eyes.

Chapter One: Done!

Ok I'm done with that chapter. This story will be shorter then my other story but I like it just as much! SO tell me what you think your likes and your dislikes. I'm open to opinion! You have something you would like for me to add to the story? Or a new character you think is just perfect for this story? Then hit me up! But please, the only thing I ask the readers is to review! On my Brand New World story I have 575 hits but only I think 27 reviews. I am grateful for them all, but I want others opinions! Even if it is just a quick good job say something

As for the chapters, each one will be up within four days of the last so the next one will be as late as January 16, 2006! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Waters Began to Melt

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Disclaimer: Thread Sage does not own anything that is Get Backers, but the new characters and new ideas I do own.

Chapter two:

Frozen Waters Began to Melt

RECAP:

Then a rush of pain hit Kogou's body. It centered from the bruise and rippled all over, sending him mind and senses over the edge. His legs buckled and he collapsed, the last thing him seeing was Ban's sapphire eyes. Those pure blue, gentle eyes.

Kogou awoke to a sound of a honking horn. He looked around and noticed he was in a foreign room.

It was larger then his apartment room, almost as large as a home. He was right now, sleeping on a couch with a small glass coffe table next to his head.

"Where am I?" He said as he sat up. Two thin white blankets dropped, exposing a bar chest with scars and bruise all over.

Kogou was in shock. Who's house is this?

"Good to see your awake." A familiar voice said to the right of him.

Kogou twirled around and jumped out of couch. If he wasn't being "attacked" he would have noticed that he was now only wearing his jeans.

Kogou extended his hand and red flames surrounded his hand.

"Who are you?" Kogou asked, his breathing becoming heavy.

Then image of the figure disappeared with a single blur. In a blink of an eye, Kogou felt the pressure of his neck being grabbed. His body began limp and the fire disappeared.

"It's a viper fang. You are completely paralyzed right now." The senior's voice said.

"Ba…Ban?" Kogou managed to get out.

"At least your not as stupid as you look." Ban said, releasing his grip on his neck.

Kogou collapsed to the ground, in a few seconds, hi feeling returned.

"What am I doing here?" he asked immediately. He hated Ban more then anyone.

"Well, you collapsed during the run and it was only the right thing to do to pick you up." Ban said pouring himself a glass of water. He waved his hand, giving an expression of asking Kogou if he wanted any. Kogou shook his head.

"And you didn't want anything else?" Kogou asked. The wind blew in the room, chilling him and making his wound burn.

"Nothing at all." Ban said, sipping the water.

"This is suspicious." Kogou thought.

The sat in silence for many moments. Ban seemed more interested in something beside talking to Kogou and Kogou didn't really know what to say.

Then, Ban broke the silence.

"Where did you get those wounds from?" He asked bluntly.

Kogou winced.

"Just….just from riding my bike…things like that." He said, lying through his teeth.

Ban kept his sapphire eyes pinned on him.

"Don't lie to me." He said, standing up from the chair and walking over to him. He stood above the couch, showing domination. Kogou looked up.

"What is wrong with me?" He thought as he diverted his glance from Ban.

"Why can I not look him in the eyes?" He thought.

"How did you get those wounds?" Ban asked again.

Kogou looked up at Ban. Ban's eyes were filled with coldness and a absorbing feeling of curiosity.

"I…I don't want to talk about it…" Kogou said, tears brewing. How he got all those bruises brought back very painful memories.

"Fine suit yourself." Ban said with a wave of his hand.

Kogou was in shock. But why? What more should he exspect from the great, and ice cold Ban Midou?

"I'll….I'll just go…" Kogou said. He wasn't wanted here in the first place and for every second he stay, would be an ounce more pain he would have to deal with at home.

"Fine." Ban said, turning on the Tv.

Kogou stood up and slipped on his white tee. The stain on the side was gone and it smelled like….like Ban.

"Must have washed it with his clothes." Kogou said. But for some strange reason he was happy for the scent.

"Oh, Thank you for the help." Kogou said as he opened the door to walk out.

"No problem, just don't exspect me to help you again.

Ban stayed in front of the Tv, watching some stupid show from the 70s. It was a good, funny show, but his mind was drifting, drifting back to Kogou. He looked….like a different person then the one he knew at school. Kogou was always laughing and kidding with people, playing jokes on then and stuff like that. It really annoyed Ban. But when he lay here, he was….like a small puppy, something Ban wanted to hold and protect. Also, when he talked to him, Kogou was…afraid and nervous. Never before had he seen that side of him, except in Health class that one time they talked about rape and abuse.

"Could it be…" Ban thought, muting the Tv.

"No…it cant… " he said, turning it back on. Why would he even think of such a thing? He thought as he un muted the TV.

Then, something flashed in his head. When he pulled Kogou's shirt off, his heart began to race, like a feeling when you get nervous, something Ban never felt around a person before. But it wasn't a fear, but more of a what if felling. But that wasn't important. What WAS important was that when he took off his shirt, on his back was tattooed in red letter "AEC".

"Oh no…." Ban thought standing up.

"The AEC." He said with a touch of concern in his voice, his sapphire eyes changed from "cold distant Ban" to "concerned angry Ban" something that would never been seen, until him and the freshmen Ginji, made the Get Backers.

Ban threw on a coat and ran outside.

It was six o' clock when he reached home. He stood in front of the door, his breathing hard.

"Here we go." He said, twisting the knob to open the door.

Kogou stepped into his house. It was cold and dark inside, even though all the lights were on.

"Jim?" Kogou said cautiously as he opened the door.

He walked in and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Jim holding a beer bottle.

Jim, as I'm sure you have guessed, is Kogou's step father. He is a tall, strongly built man with white hair, blue eyes, and a scruffy beard. He wore a tight black shirt that was tucked into his jeans. An aura a drunkenness lingering around him.

"Come 'er boy." Jim said, not looking up from the table.

Kogou froze in his place.

"I said come 'er!" He yelled, squeezing the bottle till it shattered.

Kogou would have helped in fear, but living with Jim and his friends and colleagues had hardened his fear of inanimate objects.

Slowly, Kogou walked over and stood next to Jim. Jim slowly stood up, his movements slurred.

"You..your home late…" He said, looking up at Kogou. Kogou looked very cool, more like he looked just nervous. But deep inside, he was terrified. He knew what Jim could do and he had proff, and he didn't want any more.

"Where were ya?" Jim asked, getting a glass of water from the sink.

"I…I was over a friends house…" He said, a half lie.

"Well…were you sleeping with him?" He asked.

Kogou twitched.

"No… "he said.

"Well then what's the smell I smell. I think your lying." Jim said stepping forward.

"No Jim, I'm telling the truth." Kogou said, taking a step back.

"Don't lie to me Damn it!" Jim said, swiftly grabbed Kogou's neck.

Kogou gurgled as Jim tighted his grip. Jim then twirled his hand, and threw Kogou against the table.

Kogou yelped a bit as he slid off the table onto the other side. It really hurt.

"I have a fag, and a defective AEC doll under my roof now!" Jim said standing pulled Kogou up by the hair and throwing him against the refrigerator.

Kogou shredded four tears. It was to much, even though he was used to it.

"You Fag!" Jim said, throwing a punch into Kogou's chest.

"Uhh!" Kogou said as the pain rippled though his body.

"I'll teach you a lesson! I'll teach you what will happen when you sleep with a gay and what I'll do to you!" Jim said as he shoved Kogou aside and reached into the fridge.

Kogou pushed his body up in time to see Jim pull out a beer bottle.

"This is your punishment." Jim said,

"Hold it!" A voice said at the door.

Jim looked up in time to see a Ban Midou standing in the door way. In the confusion, he didn't even notice the sound of Ban's hand ripping through the door.

"And you are? Let me guess his boyfriend?" Jim said with a smirk.

"And if I am?" Ban said, adjusting his glasses.

"Then I'll kill you ass first!" Jim said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun. He quickly cocked it with one hand and shot a single bullet at Ban's head.

Something strange, that feeling from before. This time it was magnetized. Seeing Kogou in so much pain and just laying there, made his anger even more. But, this was his downfall because he want quick enough to dodge the bullet, which hit him square in the forehead.

"Ban!" Kogou yelled as he tried to run over to him, but in the middle of getting up, Jim shot him in the back.

Both bodies lay motionless, both setting in a pool of blood.

"I did it." Jim said sitting down. He was happy, to kill that fag and his boyfriend. But then, something happened. His own hand began to move and cock the gun.

"What's…what happening?" Jim said as the gun pointed itself at Jim.

"What? Wait…" Jim yelled, as the gun fired itself and hit Jim square in the head.

"Did you have a nice dream?" A far away voice said.

Jim looked up to see himself tied in a chair with tape. He looked around and saw Ban carrying an unconscious Kogou on his back.

"What? What was that?" Jim said

"Hell." Ban said as he walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Jim yelled, but Ban was already downstairs and putting Kogou in the car.

"Kogou…" Ban said as he sat in the driver seat.

"All this pain he had felt, was because of those people. And Kogou didn't remember any of it."Ban thought as he began to drive.

"So, looks like we have the same goal, huh Flame Head?" Ban said looking over at the sleeping boy.

"Well, yours is more important than mine." Ban said looking up at the sky.

"I'll protect you, just like Okawa did for me." Ban said, determination in his eyes.

"I promise."

Jim was able to get out of the tape in less then three minutes. By the time he got downstairs though, the man was gone.

He ran back up, and as if on cue the phone rang.

"I heard about your little incident." A deep voice said on the phone.

"I'm…I'm sorry sir." Jim studdered.

"No problems. Bug happen in a system. Who was the man who attack you though?" The voice said curiously.

"A man that was called…I think.. Ban Midou." Jim said.

The line became silent.

"Are you sure?" The voice said quickly.

"Yes." Jim said anxiously.

The man on the other line smiled before hanging up before saying nothing more.

"And so the plot thickens." The man said, strumming his fingers.

Chapter two: Done!

OMG that was a kewl chapie! Okay, maybe a little over done with the author not but oh well.

Okay so there are a lot of questions that I think that are important and just incase you didn't spot them I'll list them for you:

What is the AEC?

What happened to Kogou tat the AEC?

Were Ban's feelings for Kogou during the Jagan and illusion?

Who is the mystery man?

And what are his connections to Ban?

Ok those are the question I saw, if you have other ones, then hit me up on a Private or a Review and I'll answer you like within a day. There is no guarantee that I will answer them with a direct answer, for your question might give something away:sticks out tongue:

Well stay tuned for the next chapter for one of those questions to be answer!


	3. Chapter 3: School Part I

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Disclaimer: Thread Sage does not own anything that is Get Backers, but the new characters and new ideas I do own.

**NOTES:**

Ok there are some things I need to tell you and clear up.

First of all, the Jagan. As you might have noticed, Ban used it in chapter 2. But when ever he looked at Kogou, the Jagan never affects him. The reason? When Ban was younger he had the power to control who the Jagan effected, but the side effect is that he can effect large crowds with only one use of the Jagan. Confused? Don't worry.

The second thing is that these characters (The GBs and others) are all in high school, but for some strange reason, they (some of them) own houses. The only ones who do are Juubei, Kazuki, Shido, and Ban, since they are all seniors. Ok?

And last, there are about three parts to School. I know there is not a lot of action, but they are very important to the story! I'll try to finish them as soon as possible.

OK! On with the story!

Chapter three:

School Part I

Kogou awoke, a killer headache the only thing that helped him remember what happened last night.

His body became tense as he sat up. What would Jim do to him this morning?

"Easy." A warm hand said that was placed on his shoulder.

Kogou blinked and looked up, looking into a small smile that gave him some comfort.  
"Its you." He whispered.

"ITS YOU!" He yelled, practically falling out of the bed.

Ban gave a very, very, slight chuckle.

"Easy." He said once more as Kogou sat back in bed.

"What…what happened?" Kogou asked as he rubbed his head.

"Well…" Ban said, taking a long breath. How was he to tell this boy what happened?

"The last thing I remember is your face…" Kogou said, his voice trailing off.

"Really?" Ban said, surprised.

"Yeah…" Kogou said, staring outside. It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear and the rays of sun that shinned through the slits of the blinds were warm and soothing. Causually, Kogou looked at the clock.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. The clock read 10:24AM.

"Oh my gosh!" Kogou yelled as he jumped out of bed.

Ban rolled his eyes.

"This kid." He grumbled as he walked towards the bathroom, the room in which Kogou walked into.

"Kog-" Ban managed to get out before a large wooden door was slammed in his face.

A red anger mark appeared and started to twitch on Ban's forehead.

"I don't know what to do with this guy…" Ban said, sitting on the end of the bed, waiting for Kogou to come out. Sure enough, in the next three minutes a boy dressed in the school uniform (blue and black) walked out, his black bangs and hair a total mess.

"What are we waiting for?" Kogou yelled anxiously. If he was late, which he nevr was, people might get suspicious.

Using his amazing speed, Ban stood up and managed to pin Kogou against the wall, his hands firmly on the other teen's shoulders.

"Listen!" Ban yelled.

Kogou blinked in shock, his face turned a shadder pale and his eyes began to shake.

Ban was in shock and instantly let go.

"Sorry…" Ban said after a moment of silence.

"Its…its just that we cant go to school today…" Ban said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why?" Kogou asked. He had so many more question but the senior seemed to be mad about something. Why did Kogou care about this guys feelings? Ban always treated him meanly at school…..

Ban took a deep breath. If Kogou was going to live with him, knowing why would be a good start to making a friendship.

"Last night….when I wanted to find out more about you…I…I saw you being abused by your father." Ban said, looking up. He tried to keep his eyes as cold a she possibly could to hide that he actually cared.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Kogou said, tears brimming at his eyes on cue.

"Don't lie to me, Flame Head." Ban said coldly but in a caring manner.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you're safe here…" He said to Kogou, awkwardly putting a hand on his shoulder.

'This wasn't supposed to happen! No one was to know!' Kogou thought as soft tears fell down his face.

He quickly brushed them away, hopping that Ban wouldn't see them.

Ban just ignored the tears. After all, isn't that what Kogou wanted?

"So…you will be staying with me until you can get your life back together." Ban said, without waiting for a response.

"What?" Kogou said, with a few sniffles.

"Are you deaf?" Ban said with a touch of anger and a joke.

"You're staying with me for now." He said, running his hands through his brown hair.

"And were not going to school today because there are some things we need to talk about." Ban said, standing up.

"Such as…." Ban thought. He really didn't have anything to say to the boy. He just kinda wanted to get to know him. But, how get he get know someone who he had treated so badly?

"…how you gonna have to join a club." He said, snapping his fingers.

"Why?" Kogou asked, almost pathetically.

"Because, I work during the week after school until five, and clubs end at five (what a coincidence) so I would then be able to pick you up after my work." Ban said.

Kogou grumbled.

"You want go back to your father's?" Ban asked jokingly.

Kogou winced.

It took Ban a second, but he realized that what he said to Kogou wasn't a joke to him.

"Sorry." Ban said standing up and walking into the kitchen. Kogou followed.

"Its…its ok…" Kogou said.

"I brought it on myself anyway…." Kogou said, sitting at the table.

Ban looked back at the boy. His eyes were covered by his black hair, but Ban was sure the boy was upset.

"Hey." Ban said sitting at the table.

"Nothing that happened to you is your fault." Ban said, cupping the boys chin so that he could see his face.

"DO you understand?" Ban said in a serious tone.

Kogou nodded.

"Good. Now smile. You look wimpy when you are sad." Ban said, smiling as he playfully gave him a punch.

Kogou laughed and perked up.

"Now that's the Kogou I like to see." Ban said.

Ban blinked.

'Did that just come out of my mouth?' He thought as he gently touched his lips.

What was he saying?

Ban shook his head and sat down at the table with the boy.

"So what clubs would you like to do?" Ban said, drinking the milk.

"Well……" Kogou said, twiddling his fingers.

"I guess I could Archery…" Kogou said, his voice trailing off.

"That would be good for you." Ban said. He remembered that Kyo had told him that Kogou was an excellent archer. He just always wondered why he wasn't on the team.

"Maybe I'll do something else…" Kogou said, looking up sending a beaming a weak beaming smile.

Ban smiled. How could someone who had had so much pain in his life, still smile? Ban knew how. He had had a lot of pain in his life also.

"Well, you take as long as you want; we have some errands to do." Ban said standing up and walking into the bathroom to wash up.

Kogou stayed sitting at the table. He stood up and walked around, looking at the room. On the couch, where he slept before, there was nothing.

"Wait a minute." Kogou said, rubbing his chin.

"If I was sleeping in the bed…." He said, putting the pieces together.

He let out a small "eep" sound as Ban came out of the bathroom, wearing a plain white button shirt and brown pants.

"Ready?" Ban said, smirking.

"Umm….yeah." Kogou said blushing.

Ban just looked at the boy, and shook his head.

Ban awoke to the sound of restless shifting.

"What now "he grumbled as he sat up off of the couch. He was wearing a black wife beater and boxers.

He stumbled into the room where Kogou slept and walked over to the bed.

"No…no stop…." Kogou said, his head being thrown from side to side.

"Hey boy, you're dreaming." Ban said, shaking the boy's shoulder.

"No….I…I don't want to be part….part of the AEC…" Kogou said a cold sweat across his face.

Ban pulled his hand back.

"So he is remembering.' Ban thought.

'No. A dream is just a connection to ones past. There is a great possibility that he could just be tapping into his memories.' Ban said, nodding.

"Stop….please…" Kogou said, almost yelling.

Ban took a step back.

"Help me…." Kogou said

"Ban…." The boy whispered before falling back to sleep.

"What?" Ban said.

"Why did he say my name?" Ban thought, going back to sleep.

Kogou was awoke the next day by a very annoying alarm clock.

"Time to get up, Flame Head." A gruff voice said, bonking him on the head.

Kogou groaned, but got up. Slowly, he lugged his body into the bathroom and washing up.

"I can't believe I'm staying at the house of Ban Midou." He said as he dried his face.

"How can my life get any stranger… "He said as he brushed his teeth and gargled.

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He fished out some cereal and some milk. In less then ten minutes, both teens were ready to leave and go to school.

"Ready?" Ban asked, not waiting for a response. They both walked out and into the beetle.

Ban live father from school then Kogou did, so the ride would take about fifteen minutes.

"So, have your chosen what clubs you want to do?" Ban said, striking up a conversation.

"Yeah I think so." Kogou said, fishing out three brochures.

One, the brochures was one that had a picture of a person hold a bow and arrow. He was taking a shot at a target.

"I thought you would choose Archery." Ban said nodding as he took a turn.

"The second one is kinda strange, but I choose this." Kogou said taking out the second brochure.

On the cover, was a picture of a boy who held a microphone? Everything else was dim around, except for the heads of the audience.

"You want to take Singing Class?" Ban said blinking.

"No silly! This is that Free Lance class." Kogou said with a smile.

"Oh. To me its still a singling class." Ban said.

"And the last one is Karate." Kogou said with a slight blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Ban asked.

"Nothing." Kogou said. It really wasn't a reason, just that when he talked to Ban, he felt happy.

"Hey Ban." Kogou said.

"Yeah?" Ban said, rolling down window to get some air.

"What is the AEC?" Kogou asked.

Ban looked sharply at him.

"What did you say?" Ban said.

"I asked what the AEC is."

'This is bad.' Ban thought.

'The AEC never lets one of there patients get the memories. They are planning something. Something bad.' Ban thought.

He looked to his left and saw a black car with a driver who was eyeing them strangely.

Ban rolled up the windows and put the AC on.

"It is not safe for me to tell you here." Ban said, looking at the car. The man was gone.

"What do you mean?" Kogou asked.

"The AEC is a powerful group of people. They have people everywhere and speaking of them now would be foolish." Ban said.

"Okay." Kogou said. What were these people.

"Well were here." Ban said after many minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Kogou said getting out of the car.

"You go ahead to your classes. I should see you later, okay?" Ban said.

"Yeah." Kogou said, nodding, getting his backpack.

"Later." Ban said, driving about two blocks to park.

"This is really bad." Ban thought.

"I have to keep a close eye on him." Ban said parking and getting his own backpack.

"The AEC is panning something and it's not good. And I bet something is going to go down today." Ban said, walking to school.

"School is never going to be the same." Ban said, shaking his head.

A man sat at a mahogany desk, his blonde bangs in front of his face.

"Sir, Mrs. Ka'Ko would like to enter." The secretary said.

"Bring her in." The man said.

A young girl dressed in pure silver and white clothes walked in. she had silver hair that went down to her waist and eyes a deep black. She wore silver kimono.

"You know what you must do." The man said.

"Has Kogou's memories began to come back?" The woman said, knowing the answer to the question already.

"A small mistake by the center. That is why I have asked you to…take care of the problem." The man said, with a smile.

"As you wish." The woman said, taking a small bow.

"The problem will be eliminated by seven o' clock tonight." She said. With a small wave of her hand, white snow wrapped around her and she was gone.

Chapter three: Done!

OK so there you go, the chapter three of the story. The only thing I want to tell is, is this.

I got a private from a person who said that my typing style of how Kogou acted changed from normal, to pitiful. I'm sorry for that! Kogou is supposed to be a boy who has finally opened up to someone and so he can now act how he normal is; which is kinda wimpy.

Ok is two chapters Kogou will have his first fight! Yay! So stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: School Part II

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Kogou: Yay! I'm an established person in the FF world. Now I can do the disclaimer.

ThreadSage: Umm….

Kogou: ThreadSage does not own any of my friends (the Get backer characters) but he does own me, Touzoku, and Kyo Shiru! Who he created by himself!

Threadsage: Me owning people….that doesn't sound right…..

Chapter four

School Part II

"Kogou!" A familiar voice said.

Kogou turned around to see a small Chibi Ginji flying towards him. He lucky caught him.

He fell to the ground with a teen Ginji (no longer in a chibi form) on his chest.

"Hey Ginji." Kogou said laughing.

"Are you okay?" Touzoku and Sakura said, who came running over.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kogou said as he laid there. Then, a hand was extended to help him up. He opened his and saw a Juubei Kakei, the brother of Sakura Kakei.

"Thanks." I said, standing up and brushing off my clothes.

"You should really be more careful of the people you jump on, Ginji." Kazuki, another senior along with Juubei. He was wearing the females outfit, because the male school uniform was to big.

"Hi, Kazuki." I said.

"Hello, Kogou." He said. We all walked in together. I looked back, but didn't see Ban.

I sighed.

"Are you looking for someone?" Kazuki said, looking at me.

"Yeah." I said sighed.

"May I asked who?" Kazuki said.

"Its…" But the bell rang, just in time.

"Well, Ill see you in History class." Kazuki said with a wave.

"Lets go, Kogou." Ginji said, tugging on his hand.

I nodded and walked to my first period class, Geometry.

"Attention class." The Mc said, five minutes into class.

"All students who wish to apply for clubs, please listen to this announcements." The young woman said.

"The Debate club tryout will be held in ten minutes. The Karate club will be third period. The Dance club will be at lunch. The Free Lance club will be six period and the Archery will be held at Seventh Period. That is all." The woman said.

"So I'll skip Science, PE and Study hall." I whispered.

"Your trying out for a club?" Ginji whispered.

"Mr. Amano!" A voice said.

Ginji practically jumped out of his skin.

"Please be quiet!" the man said.

"Yes. Sir." Ginji said, blushing.

Kogou smiled.

Ban hid behind the wall until Kogou was gone. He was hiding behind the large pillar.

"Well he's gone." Ban said, walking casually into the school. He stopped at his locker, got his books, and went to English.

"Ahh, nice of you to join us Mr. Midou." Mr. Po, the English said.

"Sorry sir." Ban walked in, and took his usually seat, next to the Eleventh grader, Himiko Kudo.

"Hey Ban." She whispered.

"Hey." He said back.

It was quiet in the class. At least to Ban it was. He was thinking about the AEC and how Kogou was connected to them.

'What happened…' He thought.

'What happened in your past, Kogou?' Ban thought, mouthing the words.

"Attention. Ban Midou, please report to the office."

Ban sighed as he stood up and walked out.

"What did I do now…" Ban questioned as he walked and closed his eyes.

An image of Kogou smiling flashed in his head.

"What?" Ban said, as he stopped at the door.

"Why am I thinking of you?" He said as he turned the door knob.

A young woman with silver hair stood in the doorway that Ban thought was pretty cute.

"I haven't seen you—" But before he could say anything else, a burst of cold wind shot out, freezing him from the neck down.

"What the heck are you?" Ban yelled as the girl pushed the ice block into the principles office. He was placed next to a frozen principal and secretary.

"Where is your boyfriend?" the woman asked.

"My who?" He yelled.

"Where is Kogou Haato?" The girl asked again.

'She must be part of the AEC.' Ban thought.

'And there looking for Kogou. She is a powerful wielder of ice. Kogou will never be able to defeat her.' He said.

"You are not worth my time." The girl said, fishing a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Now sleep." The girl said tying the handkerchief around Ban's nose and mouth.

"What umm arggh!" He yelled as the chief muffled him. A strange smell was filling his senses.

"Ether!" Ban yelled. She was trying to knock him out!

Ban could tell there was a lot in a small concentration. With that amount, he could be out for a day or two.

"Kogou….." Ban managed to think before he was knocked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kogou blinked. Some strange feeling.

"What is it?" Touzoku asked.

"Where is Ban?" Kogou asked.

"I don't know!" Touzoku yelled.

"Why would I even care?" He yelled again.

"I don't know…." Kogou said. It was third period.

"Oh!" He yelled.

"Touzoku could you take my bag? I have to go to the Karate Tryout."

"Yeah sure." He said blinking.

"Your trying out for Karate?" Touzoku asked.

"Yeah! See ya later." Kogou said with a wave.

He ran down the hall and went to the left. The tryouts were being held in the gymnasium.

He entered the room panting.

"Sorry!" He said.

The three judges were all students.

The first was a boy who went by the name Kikku Tatsujin (Kick Master). He was the captain and of the team, yet he was only an eleventh grader. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He was known in this school because of his amazing skills when it came to an art of karate called "Lightning"; the ability to move your body at such a quick pace. The body part that he used was his feet.

The second was a girl named Soso Odoriko (graceful Dancer). She was a tenth grader who had pink hair and deep green eyes. She was a excellent karate master who used the art of evading to beat her opponents.

And the final was… Juubei Kakei.

"Juubei?" Kogou said. He didn't know Juubei was on the team.

"Well?" Soso said.

"Are you gonna go ahead and act?" She said again.

"Oh that's right!" Kogou said as he took a stance.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing his energy. He then pulled his foot back, and took a kick ,but slipped and feel flat on his face.

Soso busted out laughing, her voice being carried thought the room. Kikku just shook his head in shame and Juubei tried to muffle a laugh.

"Aghhh…" Kogou said as he stood up.

"Guess Karate isn't for me." He said as he walked out.

He leaned his head against the closed door and took a deep breath. That was embarassing.

"Wow." A voice said from behind. Kogou turned around to see a woman who looked the age to be a teachers aid standing there. Except, she was wearing a white kimono.

"That was pretty pathetic." She said.

Kogou twitched.

"Well…yeah." He said. Something about this girl he just didn't like.

"I hope you are better at fighting with the elements then you are at Karate." She said, giving a very, very small smile.

"What? "He said, taken aback by her comment.

"Ready yourself. "She said as she took a fighting stance.

"What?" Kogou said, stepping back.

"Go." She said as she ran forward him.

Chapter Four: complete!

Ok! That was nice…actually it wasn't…I could have done better….. But I don't know if I should continue. My friends say I should whine for reviews and I did in chap 1 so I' sorry for that. But I don't know if people like it or not so anyone who is reading could you just tell me what you think? If you don't wanna review then how bout a private? My email address is what! You planning on ending the story! Just like that.

ThreadSage: Well…yeah….maybe….

Kogou: ThreadSage-chan, are you serious…..

ThreadSage: Alright I'll go until the end. But don't ignore the author's note, mind you!


	5. Chapter 5: School Part III

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Ban: Heh…Heh…Heh…My turn for the disclaimer.

ThreadSage: Umm….

Ban: ThreadSage, that loser that froze me in the block of ice, does not own any of my friends (the Get backer characters, thanks god!). But, he does own the losers, Touzoku, and Kyo Shiru and Kogou Haato, who he created by himself.

Threadsage: Aww! Look! You made Kogou cry!

Chapter four

School Part III

RECAP:

"I hope you are better at fighting with the elements then you are at Karate." She said, giving a very, very small smile.

"What? "He said, taken aback by her comment.

"Ready yourself. "She said as she took a fighting stance.

"What?" Kogou said, stepping back.

"Go." She said as she ran forward him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kogou put up his forearms to block to attack from the girl. She had brought her fist up and punched him hard, harder then he thought she could punch. She punched hard enough to push him back five feet.

Kogou tried to pull his arms apart, but his arms wouldn't budge.

"Don't waste your energy. You were hit with sub zero temperatures. It will take some minutes for your arms to separate." The woman said coldly.

Kogou lowered his arms and saw that he fist was emitting a cold vapor.

"Still want to fight?" She said, raising her fist.

'She wants me for something' Kogou thought.

'But what? Does this have something to do with my dream? That place called the AEC?' Kogou thought.

"I want an answer, Kogou Haato." The woman said.

Kogou was taken aback.

"How…how do you know my name?" He asked.

'So he doesn't remember it all. He remembers were little which means he can't use many of the elements and if he can, I bet he can barley use them.' She thought with a smirk.

"If you come with me I'll tell you.' She said.

Kogou winced.

"What do you want with me?" Kogou said, trying to act brave.

"That's for me to know." She said, rising her hand. Small white particles built up into her hand, making a small blue ball.

"And for you to find out!" she yelled, throwing the orb.

Kogou eyes widened. As if it was second nature, he put up his hand, and made a small amount of fire come from his hand and shoot in a swirl. The fire and the ice collided, creating a fury of steam.

'hmm.' She thought.

The steam cleared in seconds.

"I…I did it." He said smiling.

"Don't get cocky." The woman said.

"I'll end this right now!" She said, running forward, but she tried to move and just fell to the ground.

"What?' She yelled, looked around. Around he legs were thin white threads.

"Strings?" She and Kogou said.

There was the familiar jingle behind his head.

"Attacking a young man? With the harshest of elements? How…un-warrior like." The voice said.

"Kazuki?" Kogou said turning around.

The woman grumbled and with a wave of her hands, the stings became to fragile to stay together.

"Thread-Master Kazuki." The woman said, standing up.

"We have been looking for you." The woman said smiling.

Kazuki winced.

"And why is that?" He said, reaching for his bells and standing in front of Kogou.

"Of please. You are going to use your efforts to protect that…that failed experiment." The woman said. She spat out the words "failed experiment".

Kogou winced. The same felling he felt when he was in the presence of Jim was back. The felling of rejection.

"Why you." Kazuki said as he glanced back at the shuddering Kogou.

Kazuki was about to use his strings, but a blur blocked him.

"That's enough Yarn Ball." A voice said.

"Ba…Ban?" Kogou said, knowing that voice.

"Ban Midou." The woman said.

"It seemed that everyone we have been looking for goes to this school." The woman said.

"Just shut up." Ban said.

"Do you think you can beat us all?" Ban said.

"There is only two of you, plus the boy down there. You have nothing on me. My ice will easily cut through all three of you." The woman said.

"Don't you mean four of us?" a voice said.

The woman spun around to see a young man will needles in his hand staring at her.

"No. She means Five." A female voice said to the right of her.

The kimono wearing woman turned around to see a girl with a small vile in her hand.

The woman growled. She couldn't beat all five of them at once.

"You're lucky, Kogou Haato." The woman said.

"But your friends are with you forever and that is when we will take you." The woman said.

White snow surrounded her and then she was gone.

Everyone stood for a moment, not moving.

"Kogou." Ban said making the first movement.

"I'm fine." He said standing up.

"What happened?" Himiko said running over.

And so Kogou told them everything of what happened.

"I was under the effects of Ether." Ban said, rubbing the back of his head when Himiko asked sternly where Ban was when this happened.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Don't shout!" He hissed.

"How many times have I told you about Ether?" Himiko said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I know." He said.

"If it wasn't for Touzoku who just happened to have secretary duty today, I don't think I would have been able to get out." Ban said to Kogou.

"How did Touzoku help?" Kogou asked. He knew that Touzoku could heal things, like the effects of Ether, but if he was frozen in ice.

"He came and got me." Kazuki said, waving his hand.

"Ah.." Kogou said.

"Well then, this is a big problem." Kazuki said.

"Yes it is." Juubei said.

The group then began to bicker of how to protect Kogou, but he didn't notice. He was to busy grabbing his head. A strange headache had just come.

"Are you okay, Kogou?" Kazuki asked, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Kogou crouching on the ground.

"I…I don't know…" Kogou said, closing his eyes tightly.

"Kogou…" Ban said, crouching down.

Then, Kogou felt strange. Like his heart and brain had stopped. His eyes widened for a second, his pupils shaking.

"The AEC, has reawaken." Kogou said to the others. Then, his eyes curled behind his eyes, and he feel forward.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kogou awoke, his eyes and body weak from stress. He turned his head and looked, seeing Ban Midou sitting in a chair, his head leaned back as he was snoring.

Kogou sat up in his bed. His body was in extreme pain as he put his back against the bed back.

He winced, the sound enough to wake up the sleeping Midou.

"Oh sorry." Kogou said.

'How stupid of me to wake him up.' Kogou's mind said.

"Its (yawn) ok." Ban said, rubbing his eyes.

Kogou blinked. What had happened in the past hours? Why could he not remember?

"Ban." He asked as the brunette reached over the tray and grabbed a glass of water.

"Hmm?" The man said, drinking the water in a single gulp.

"Who are the AEC?' Kogou asked. A strange feeling in his stomach made him feel that he didn't want to know what they were.

Ban stared at the boy.

"I guess you deserve to know." Ban said as he stood up and closed the blinds and curtain that led to the outside world.

He took a deep breath.

"The AEC is an organization of people, powerful business people. They are known, is you delete the acronym, as the Artifical Enhancement Center." Ban said.

"The take willing families who own young children and do "experiments" on them, giving the powers and abnormal abilities." Ban said.

'Oh.' Kogou thought.

"Normally, the memories of the children are erased, so no past experiences can interfere, but sometimes, things like that happen." Ban said, staring at the boy.

"In your case, it seems that you are what they call a "failed" experiment. Those who go under this category, are tossed aside and given to a foster parent." Ban said.

"Along with them being given up, there powers it seems steadily weaken until, within one year, they have no powers. But you, on the other hand, have powers that are getting stronger and stronger by the second. For some reason." Ban said, pondering.

"So I am a failed experiment." The boy said. Ban didn't look at the boy. He didn't know what he could do.

"And I'm guessing, that that woman was after you. She was probably for the AEC." Ban said, blinking and ruffling his hair.

Kogou sat silent for many seconds. So no one made up the AEC; it was a true organization.

"And I have a feeling that your father is involved with them." Ban said, not sure if what he was saying was right.

"But…when a memory comes back to you, Ban. Does it hurt?" Kogou said, trying to piece the puzzles together.

Ban smiled. Kogou's personality was back. He would do fine.

"I'll tell you later flame boy." Ban said, rubbing the boys black hair.

The boy pouted.

"Don't rub my head!" He yelled.

Ban smiled and got up walking around the hospital.

Chapter Five: Done!

Ok that was a shortie, but after the battle, there wasn't much to talk about! So I decided instead of rambling I should just…..end it! . 

Ok so stay tuned for chapter six! Don't know what is gonna happen, but I will come up with something!

You will review by the way! I COMMAND you :plans a devise to make the readers review:


	6. Chapter 6: Admirer or Assassin?

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Kazuki: Hello. I have been chosen to do the disclaimer for this chapter.

Ban: You chose that yarn ball over me!

ThreadSage After the way you did the disclaimer before? Why wouldn't I choose someone else?

Ban: Grumbles

Kazuki: ThreadSage does not own Get Backers, but does own the new characters and ideas.

ThreadSage: I repeat! I do not own Get Backers, but I do own the new characters and ideas!

Chapter six

Secret Admirer, or Assassin?

The week went by without anything going wrong. Of course, there was the homework, school projects, and the occasional annoying Ban Midou, but that was about it. Kogou had gotten out of the hospital a day after he was put in, and went back to school the next day. Thanks to Himiko, all the events from the past twelve hours were erased from everyone in the school via heating system, just in case.

Kogou decided to walk to school today, since he wanted to go pratice for the Archery tryouts. Since he was hospitalized, the other two teams said he could try out during his study halls that day.

IT was eight o' clock when he got to school. The air was a chilling fury and his coat wasn't helping much. He popped up the collar as he walked down the quarter mile stretch to the door.

He walked in, thankful for the nice heating, he smiled. Life wasn't that bad actually.

He strutted off to his locker, number 51, twisting the lock, he placed in his code.

Out fell a small letter. Kogou blinked and looked down. The letterhead fallen so the name was face up, and it was directed towards him. He took the books and clothes out of his bag that he needed and then picked up the letter.

The writing was in blue ink. It was very curly, as if a girl had written it, but at the same time, it had the gruffness of a man's writing.

"I wonder who this is from." He said as he opened the letter.

It was a poem, but it didn't rhyme. It was more like….like a riddle in one of those old movies. It read.

_I see you in the daytime, in which you work so hard_

_I see you in the night time, in which you sleep so still_

_I adore even more, in the morning when you practice_

_I wish for you to be mine_

_And no one else's._

Kogou blinked and read it once more. From one side of view, it was like a love letter, but from another side, it was like some type of threat. He looked inside the envelope, and there was something wrapped in parchment.

He placed the letter in his locker and unwrapped it.

It was a necklace. One that was made of sliver. He awed at it. It was a beautiful piece of work, but who gave it to him?

He took the necklace and tied it around his neck. A strange sensation filled his body as the necklace touched his skin. Kogou just brushed it off as a felling of cold metal. He walked into the bathroom, looked at the necklace on him, and then changed his clothes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where did you get that?" Ginji asked him as they walked out of math class.

"You mean the necklace?" He said, as they both walked together. Kogou has Honors History next with the seniors, and Ginji had study hall next. They were both next to one another.

"Who gave it to you? Let me guess, it was Ban right?" Ginji said with a nudge.

Kogou blushed.

"No." he said, pushing Ginji aside.

"I got it from an admirer in my locker." He said.

"Hmmm." Ginji nodded tapping his chin.

"Wonder who it is." He said as they reached the history room.

"Well, see ya." Ginji said with a wave. Kogou waved back and walked in.

He looked around. Only a few people were there so far.

"Where is everyone?" Kogou asked the eleventh grader Hio Takashi.

"They are still in their classes. It seems they use odd ones are slightly early." She said.

Kogou nodded and walked to his table.

He blinked in shock.

On there, was a letter, just like before. The same writing written in the same way.

"Who put this letter on my desk?" Kogou asked kindly.

Everyone in the room shrugged.

"When I got here, it was already their. And I was the first one here." The tenth grader from America Kent Brushten said.

'The person must go to this school. Or they must know what classes I have.' Kogou thought as he sat down, put his books on the table, and read the letter. This letter was unlike the other one in one way. There wasn't any underlining message. It was written in stone what it meant It said.

_Someone else interferes with out love _

_You do love me don't you?_

_No I guess you don't_

_But no matter….If I can't have you, no one can._

_But do you love this person?_

_It doesn't matter…you care fro them…_

_More then you care for me_

_And the one you love, with perish _

_And feel the pain I feel._

Kogou began to shake. Who could write such a thing? And who was the letter talking about? Just like in the letter before, there was something in this one. But what was it? It was smaller and more compact.

Kogou reached in. What ever it was, was wet and slightly soggy. Disgusted, he pulled the thing out.

Kogou looked at it and his eyes went wide in horror. It was a picture. A small one. But the face of the person was burned out and the picture was so soaked in what ever the liquid was, that he couldn't see the body.

Kogou, out of a strange instinct, pulled his hand up to his nose and sniffed. A felling nausea came over his body. The smell was of blood.

"Hey Kogou." A familiar female voice said. But Kogou, with the letter and picture in hand and his other hand covering his mouth, went running out of the room, into the Men's room.

"Kogou." Ban said, raising his hand in a wave, but he didn't even see him. Ban did see though, the expression of far and pain.

'What happened to him?' Ban asked as he began to walk towards him.

"I wouldn't do that If I." A voice said from behind him. Ban turned around causally.

"And you are?" Ban said.

"A messenger." The man said. He was covered in a veil that was pure black and fell over his eyes.

"A messenger for who? A AEC?" He asked.

"No. the MPC." The man said.

"Tell your friend, to watch his back." The man said. His apparitions then disappear.

"The MPC?" Ban said, but the image was gone.

'Who are they?' He asked himself. Ban then shrugged his shoulders and walked into the bathroom. But as soon a she reached the door, Kogou walked out, his face brighten then ever.

"You ok?" Ban asked.

"Why do you mean?" Kogou said smiling. Had Ban seen him?

"Don't be stupid." Ban said.

"I saw you running into the bathroom." Ban said sternly.

"Nothing I wrong Ban. Now lets go to class." Kogou said as he walked back into the class room.

"Fishyness to the max." Ban said to himself as he walked behind him.  
The shadowy figure reappeared.

"Whoa re we fighting for?" The man said to himself.

"Are we helping this kid? Or causing him even more pain?" He asked once more. He then shook his head and disappeared.

Chapter six: Done

Ok I know that Ban would not say Fishyness to the max, but I wanted someone 2 say it and it seemed to be the right moment! LOL! Ok so that was chapter six, and it was short and all, but that's okay because short is not bad! This story's rating is between eh 15yr old and 16 yr old range now because it is going get pretty graphic in my opinion. So if you are under that age, read at your own will!

Preivew for chapter seven:

Three more letters come for Kogou. Ban is still in the dark, until something dreadful happens.


	7. Chapter 7: Cheap Trick

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Juubei: It is my destiny to do this review.

Everyone: Rolls eyes

Juubei: This story belongs to ThreadSage, and so do the new characters, but now the Get Backers made characters.

Threadsage: Nice job, Juubei

Juubei: Now how bout a joke?

Everyone: AHHHHH!

Chapter six

Cheap Trick

The next day was very eventful. Nothing went wrong and nothing really happened to make anyone suspicious. Kogou came up with the excuse to the class that he kinda sick and had the flu, and everyone bought it. Except for Ban.

"What is wrong?" Was scribbled on a paper that Ban passed to Kogou.

Kogou looked at it and then glanced at his paper. It was a worksheet and he hadn't finished it yet. He would need to practice for the Archers competition in one week (he was pretty confidant he would be on the team) so he hoped he wouldn't have any homework.

"Nothing now please leave me alone. I need to finish this.' He wrote back. He then scooted the paper to the desk enxt to him.

Ban read it, and gave Kogou an evil glare. But he didn't look up from his work.

'What did the letter mean?' He wondered….and pondered.

He shook his head. Class would be over soon and he needed to get his done.

'Who is the person I love?' He thought.

'Is is Ginji? Or maybe Touzoku? Probably Sakura.' His mind said. But then someone else floated into his mind.

'Ban.' He thought.

He shook his head.

'That is stupid! Ban is in love with Himiko or maybe even Mrs. HEVN (The guidance counselor in this story).

For the next ten minutes he worked in silence.

"So what's wrong with him?" Himiko asked Ban after class as they walked together to math.

"Don't know." Ban said, not showing that he was actually worried.

"Strange for Kogou to be so secretive. Maybe it had something to do with the letter Hio was talking about." Himiko said to herself.

"A letter?" Ban said quickly.

"Yeah. Hio told me there was a letter on his table. He read it, and then went rushing out of class." Himiko said as they entered the class room.

Ban looked behind him and saw, only a chip of him, but saw Kogou round the corner.

"Cover for me." Ban said. But Himiko grabbed his arm.

"No you don't. I am NOT covering for you and you are NOT missing another portion of class." She said sternly.

Ban grumbled but agreed. He had another idea.

"Hey Miss Yomoko, how do you like my glasses?' He said taking them off and looking her straight in the eyes.

Himiko shrugged her shoulders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kogou stood and took a deep breath. He loaded the bow and brought the string back. He then closed one eye and looked at his target.

'last shot.' He thought. All his other nine ones who pretty accurate, and he hoped that was enough to get him into the team.

He closed his eyes, and shoot the arrow. It whizzed through the air, and then stuck the target.

Bulls eyes.

Kogou, with the lack of self control, jumped high in the air and clicked his heels. He was so happy that he had done it!

"Very good." The board that sat to the left of him said. On there, was the familiar Kyo, who was smiling.

"I think it is safe to say, you made the team." Kyo said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Kogou said, not being to control himself, he hugged him.

Kyo chuckled and patted him on his back.

You are welcome." Kyo said.

"Oh and this came for you. Some person dropped this off." One of the board men said, bringing out a familiar letter.

Kogou's heart skipped a beat.

"Ah… thanks." He said, taking the letter.

"I'll I just go and change." He said, running into the bathroom.

Kyo tried to stop him, but he was already gone.

"We have PE next." Kyo said and Kogou was already in his PE clothes. Kyo shrugged his shoulders, chuckled and continued on.

Kogou sat on the bench, his hands shaking. What was in this letter? Slowly he opened it, and traced the golden writing. This one said;

_My actions were filled with rage and anger_

_I fear that what I said has drifted us farther apart_

_I am sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

"So it is just an admirer." Kogou said, happy to hear of that. It was all out of rage what that person said.

He reached in and pulled out a small pink rose petal. He smiled. This person wasn't so bad, he hoped he could meet them.

He stood up and opened his little cube that had his clothes for changing. Out feel another letter.

Kogou blinked. Another one? So soon?

Kogou dropped his clothes and reached down and grabbed the letter. He opened it up. The writing was in pink, and it spoke to him and said.

_We can see one another soon_

_But will you like me for who I am?_

_I hope you do…_

_For I like you_

_And this is my gift to you_

_A gift that shows_

_No matter what happens _

_I care for you_

_And always have_

Kogou reached in and pulled out a charm bracelet. On it, were seven small silver figures. One was an ember, the next one, a water drop, a tornado, bolt of lightning, rock, a cross, and a X.

"This is nice." He said as he slipped it on his arm. The same tingling sensation came around him, but he ignored it.

"What did you mean?" He thought as he changed his clothes.

"How long have you known me?" He thought as he walked out. The busyness of the hallways brought him back into his body.

He went to PE and continued his life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ban slipped on his red shorts and a light white shirt. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"This was going to be harder then he thought." Ban said as he stepped outside. All the other seniors were out and the freshmen were just coming out. He waved and caught Kogou's attention, who waved back.

"Your gonna go and hang out with that loser?" Marik, one of the other seniors senior's said.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Ban said with his same cold demeanor.

"No." The senior said, almost being caught in Ban's Jagan.

Ban nodded and walked over, but the whistle was blown and Mr. Goh made everyone go back into their own groups.

They ran and PE was then over.

The whistle was then blown, and school was then over.

Ban changed his clothes and was ready to go. He leaned up against the car as Kogou walked and waved his smile beaming.

"Ready?" Ban asked showing a smile.

"Yep!" Kogou said with a smile.

Ban then opened Kogou's door, and closed it for him. He walked around and got in the car and drived away.

They drove the first ten minutes of the ride were in silence until Ban broke the silence.

"So….how was school?" Ban asked.

"Fine." Kogou said.

"Ummm I'm sorry about earlier. How I dismissed you and all." Kogou said, blushing.

Ban looked over at Kogou. He hadn't taken it offensively, he just decided Kogou needed his space.

"It's ok." Ban said.

They rode again in silence until they came to the apartment building.

They both got out of the car and just in time to get the mail. There was very little. A check, a bill, a NetFlix movie, and a letter for Kogou.

"Hey Kogou, this is yours." Ban said, throwing it to him. The letter, like a blade, whirled through the air and Kogou caught it.

It was in the same writing as before.

"Wonder what my admirer has to say now." Kogou said with a chuckle as he opened the letter.

"Admirer?" Ban asked.

Kogou nodded. This time, the letter was written in clear ink. Also, there were what seemed to be tear stains on the paper. It read.

_Now the nice has come_

_You must forgive me_

_And for what I am about to do_

_Please…this is not of my will…_

_But….it is my job_

_Come to me…the choosen one…_

_Come to me_

"Strange." Kogou thought as he pulled out the gift. It was a silver ring, with etched on it the picture of a dragon.

"This is pretty cool." He said as he slipped it on.

Then, the necklace around Kogou's throat began to glow very brightly. It was a gold color.

"Ban…" Kogou asked.

Ban turned around and saw a ring of golden light shinning around him.

"Kogou!" He yelled, dropping everything. Their was a wave of golden light, and Ban was thrown backwards.

When Ban opened his eyes, there was man. The same man from before, standing, his arm Kogou, and a knife to his throat.

"Don't take another step." The man said as Ban stood up.

"And why not?" Ban asked.

"These three items that I sent to your friend here, each has a power." He said.

"The necklace, summons me to him at will." He said as the necklace was still glowing.

"The bracelet makes him and me, untraceable by modern devices." The man spoke slowly.

"And the ring, causes him excruciating pain whenever the great Ban Midou gets to close. "The man said with a chuckle.

"You're bluffing." Ban said taking a step forward.

Kogou eyes became wide as he began to scream in pain. It felt like a hot knife had been jabbed at every point in his body.

Ban instantly took a step backwards.

"You see. If you move to close, Kogou gets hurt." The man said.

"Please…don't follow me." He said, his voice, now more caring.

"They want you to follow him, that's what they want. Just forget Kogou was ever around." The man said.

"Don't hurt Kogou." He said as his image began to flicker.

"Kogou!" Ban yelled.

"Ban!" Kogou yelled back. He threw out his hand, hoping, just hoping Ban would grab it.

"Ban!" He heard a voice yell from behind. Then, a familiar wisp of pink perfume caressed the wind and wrapped around Kogou.

Then, Kogou and the Man's image burst into a fury of golden lights.

Ban stood there, only looking at the golden specs floating in the air.

"How can I just forget?" He asked himself.

"How can I just forget!" He yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miles away, the same golden spark appeared, and there stood Kogou and the masked man.

The man released his grip of Kogou, who ran forward and turned around and took a fighting stance.

"I'll….I'll fight you!" Kogou said, his voice cracking.

Under the mask, the man smile a sad smile. His image blurred as he disappeared.

Kogou looked around franticly. Where was the man?

Then, a shock ripple off of his neck as he fell to the ground.

"Ba…Ban…" He managed to get out, before he passed out.

"This is your destiny." The man said as his image disappeared.

At the precise moment, both had a connection, a subconscious one, but a connection. It was a small one, only a spark, but it was one.

Chapter Seven: Done!

Yay! OK I kinda rushed that, but O WELL! I hope you liked it! I did 2 chapters in one day! Go me!

Preview for chapter eight

Ban wonders about what Kogou means 2 him, and how to find him. Kogou finds out more about his past.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Masked Man: I have been selected to do this Disclaimer.

Everyone: BUT YOUR EVIL!

Masked Man: This is my way of repenting. ThreadSage owns all of the new people, ideas, and places, just none of the Get Backers or any other the Get Backers characters.

Threadsage: Hmm… maybe your not all that evil

Ban: WHAT?

Chapter Eight

Reunited (Before we meet)

Kogou had been struggling for many hours, hoping that if he twisted his wrist and arms enough times, the chains that bound him to the wall would let go. But they didn't. No matter how hard he tried, the cords wouldn't let lose.

He sighed.

"Why me?" Kogou said aloud as he looked around the room. It was like a jail cell. It was made of stone and other hard materials. There was a wooden door that had a mid evil feel to it (considering the door was made of wood and had a large black metal knob). Iron chains caressed his wrist and ankle's making it impossible for him to move more then two feet.

The large wooden door slowly creaked open. Kogou looked up to see the masked man from before standing there, a tray of foot in his hands. He was wearing more causal clothing now; jeans and a black shirt. No longer did he wear the mask like before, but know Kogou could see his violet eyes and deep black hair.

Kogou bared his teeth like a lion and made a small growl.

The man chuckled.

"I'm not here to hurt you, just to bring you food." He said as she sat the tray down next to Kogou.

On the tray was some roasted chicken, mash potatoes, string beans, and a glass of cold lemonade. The man then pulled out a small key and un did the hand cuff that kept Kogou from eating.

"Eat it. It's good." The man said with a smile. A warming, caring, trustworthy smile.

Kogou reached for his food and took a bite. It was good.

Kogou at in silence, not really knowing what to say.

"I hope you like it here." The man said.

Kogou looked up.

"I….I wont be here forever you know. Ban will come!" He yelled.

The man smiled another sad smile.

"He may. But will he be able to survive the others?" The man asked as he stood up.

"What do you mean by that?" He said as the man, with the swiftness of a blink of an eye, had Kogou's hands locked up again.

"You'll see." He said as he walked to the door.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Yuki." The man said with a faint smile before he shut the door.

"Ban…"Kogou said as he brought his legs up to his chest. He placed his head in his knee's and started to cry.

"I need you…" He whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ban was panting hard as he ran down the road. Himiko was trailing not far behind, screaming his name.

"Ban wait up! Stop!" She yelled. She then pulled out a small vile of perfume, and raised it to the air. The wind was blowing in the just the right direction.

Ban got a wiff of the purple colored substance, and his legs buckled.

"DAMN IT, HIMIKO!" He yelled as he tried to stand.

"You wouldn't stop." She said with a very small smirk.

"That doesn't mean you have to hit me with your Time Release Perfume!" He yelled as Himiko put her arm around him to help him walk.

"Did you even know where you were going? Think about some back up? Help? Anything like that?" She asked?

"I was going to find Kogou. I am NOT calling the police. I don't need help. And yes I thought about that already." He said answering her questions.

"Kogou is our friend to." A voice said from behind. Himiko and Ban both turned to see a boy with deep brown hair and a man with a bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Shido." Ban said.

"Touzoku." Himiko said.

"We are going to help, and you have no choice." A voice said from in front of them. Standing in the light was Thread Master Kazuki and Lightning Emperor Ginji.

Ban smiled. The truth was, he wanted help, but, he wanted, for some reason, to be able to go to Kogou and say "I found you, all by my self" kinda like a little kid.

"Fine." He said, not so reluctantly.

"Let's just let this perfume wear off. "he said, sitting on a near by bench.

"Here." Himiko said, reaching in her pocket for a clear perfume.

"Take a whiff of this." She said holding it to his nose. His smell to her was so tantalizing.

Ban took a slight smell and then he felt instantly better.

"Alright then lets go!" Ginji said, jumping up and thrusting his fist in the air.

"Where?" Kazuki said.

"I have a tracker on Touzoku. I had a felling something like this would happen." A voice said from the alley way.

All five turned around to see a man, with black and whit hair walk out.

"Kyo Shiru." Ban said with a smirk.

"I would indeed like to help." He said with a small bow.

"You have no powers or abilities. Unless you call archery a skill, which it is, just not the one we are looking for." Ban said. That eleventh grader gave him an uneasy feeling.

"Oh, I can do more then that." He said with a smirk.

"Trust me, he can." Shido said, without looking at Kyo. Ban looked over at Shido. The look in his eyes made his trust him.

"But anyway, modern day tracking devices don't work on Kogou." Ban said, running his hands threw his hair.

"How do you know?" Ginji asked, blinking innocently.

And so Ban told them about the items, the light, the strange man, and everything else.

"So then, how can we save him?" Kazuki asked.

"We have to find him somehow, but we cant track him. Sounds like a game." Kyo said.

"There is a way." Himiko said with a smile.

Everyone looked at her.

"And that is?" Ban asked.

"If you weren't being such an idiot maybe you would notice." She said again.

Everyone became silent, hopping they could notice to.

"The air." Shido and Kyo said at the same time.

"Hmm?" Ban asked.

"There is a sweet scent in the air." Shido said.

'"And it is going that way." Kyo said, pointing in the opposite direction of the way to school.

Ban focused his mind, and then, he could faintly smell it.

"Tracking Perfume." He said astonished looking at Himiko.

"Yep." She said with a nod.

"I was only a very small amount, with the time I had to use it, but it was enough for animals to smell it." She said.

"Nice work." Kazuki said.

"Ok , Kyo, Monkey Boy, lead the way." Ban said.

Shido glared, but ran forward along with Kyo.

'Kogou.' Ban thought.

'Hold on.' He said in his mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kogou awoke hours later to the sound of a new tray being brought in. He looked up and saw Yuki once more.

Yuki, who had tried as hard as he could not to make a sound, looked astonished to see the boy awake.

"Knew I should have used my powers." He said with a slight laugh.

Kogou sat up and blinked innocently then smile. For a second, he forgot where he was.

"So, did you have a nice sleep?" Yuki said, sitting on the ground.

In truth, yes, but the sleep had opened his mind, and made him see things in a new way.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kogou said, his eyes narrowing.

"You were the one who kidnapped me. Why should I even trust you?" Kogou asked.

The man gave another one of his sad smiles.

"I wish I didn't have to kidnap you. I really do." The man said pacing around the room, his arms behind his back.

"But its my job, and I'm bounded to it." The ma said, turning around so that Kogou could see his face.

"So why do you fight? Why don't you run away, or fight back?" Kogou asked.

The man looked at Kogou with a blank stare.

"I….I am looking for someone." That was all Yuki said.

Behind him, there was a ruffle of wind. Kogou strained to see and saw a taller man standing behind Yuki.

The man was tall, a massive six foot. He wore two wrist bands which had a symbol like so " " in white letters. He bore black hair and wore an outfit that closely represented a ninja.

"Who…who are you?" Kogou asked. Something about this man didn't make him afraid, but made him fell….uneasy.

"It is time." The man said, not even noticing Kogou.

Yuki nodded.

"They should have stayed away." Yuki said, shaking his head sadly.

Kogou's gears began to turn.

"Is Ban here?" Kogou asked as the two men walked out.

Yuki nor the stranger turned around.

"He'll get me you know! I trust him! He'll kill both of you! And my the others are here, so will they!" Kogou yelled, anger and fear mixing as one.

The stranger turned around as he was the last one out.

With a wave of his hand. Instantly, the shadows in the room grew, and consumed the whole room in darkness, blocking off all light, sound, and making it extremely hard for Kogou to move.

The man then shut the door.

Both men walked up a long fight of stairs, saying nothing until the reached a large steel door.

"That was unnecessary, Ryuji." Yuki said with a stern voice.

"Using the shadows as such a powerful punishment against the boy. He wasn't going to do anything and he is so high up, no one could hear him anyway." Yuki said as he glared the man straight in the eyes.

"You are too soft." Ryuji said.

"Maybe, but you are the one who doesn't belong here. You are the one who is world hopping and has no connection to this world. You have no reason, nor right to come here and kill." Yuki said.

"I need to make a living don't I?" The man said.

Ryuji then pushed passed Yuki and opened the door.

Inside, was a large room (a good description is the room where MakubeX works in the Limitless fortress) with computers and steel all around. Sitting in a high chair, with a glass of red wine was a man with pure white hair, and a golden eye for a right eye. He wore a pure red suit that had cuff of white and had his legs crossed over one another.

"Did you silence the boy?" The man asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Both men nodded.

"Good." The man said.

"The others are searching the area and collecting the necessary tools for out….endeavor." He had.

"What do you want us to do?" Yuki asked.

The man then gave a dark, evil smile.

"I want you, Ryuji, to go and deal with this Ban Midou." The man said.

"Use your powers over the shadows to make some type of separation portal or something. I only want you to worry about that Ban Midou; his snake bite interest me very much." The man said with a dismissing wave.

Ryuji bowed and walked out of the room.

"And you, Yuki, I want you to keep watch on that boy. If Ban or any of his friends make it through…." The man said.

"….eliminate them." Yuki said with a bow. He quickly walked out of the room. He slowly shut the door behind him and then leaned his head against the door.

'Forgive me, Kogou.' Yuki said as he worked his way to the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It looks just like the Limitless Fortress." Kazuki said as he tugged on one of his bells.

"But its not." Shido said.

"The scent is not human." Shido said as the reached the building.

"And we are on the opposite end of town." Kyo said.

"Whoever is the master mind is doing this to bring back bad memories." Touzoku said.

"And to break up the group." Ban said,

"Well, we can't let this get to us. Let's go." Himiko said, breaking the vale of darkness from the group.

They waited a moment, still contemplating what Himiko said. But then, everyone walked also in the room.

Himiko pushed open into a large room that had stone pillars all around. A small white mist lingered over.

"This is odd." Kazuki said.

"Yes." Himiko said.

Then, to the right, Shido heard a small thumping sound. With a small snap of his fingers, he caught Ginji's attention and pointed to where the sound came from. Ginji nodded and extended his hand and shot a bolt of lighting at the area.

Then, unexpected, a black swirling mass appeared in the place were the sound came, and the bolt of lightning was sucked in. A second passed and then, out of the mass, came a bolt of black lightning.

Ginji, who wasn't quick enough, was hit straight in the chest, and thrown back.

"Ginji!" Touzoku yelled, but he was engulfed in a swarm of shadows.

"Touzoku!" Shido yelled he ran the ten feet, but was to late. By the time he had gotten their, Touzoku laid on the ground, scars and bruises all over his body.

"Show yourself!" Kazuki yelled.

The mist cleared, and standing across the room was a six foot tall man who braces on his arms.

"I am Ryuji; the Shadow Ninja." The man said.

Chapter Eight: Done!

Ok, This is a character of one of my readers! Ryujioftheshadowninja, I hopped I did a good job with your character! Ok so there we go! The longest chapter in the story so far!

Preivew for chapter Nine:

The Battle between Ban and the Ninja is about to begun. But the team gets separated, and have to battle beings from their past that they thought they would never have to see again! Stay Tuned!


	9. Chapter 9: Shadows and Snakes

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Juubei: It is my destiny to do this review.

Everyone: Rolls eyes

Juubei: This story belongs to ThreadSage, and so do the new characters, but now the Get Backers made characters.

Threadsage: Nice job, Juubei

Juubei: Now how bout a joke?

Everyone: AHHHHH!

Chapter Nine

Shadows and Snakes

The man who was the shadow ninja stood and looked Ban straight in the eye. Neither of them wavered an inch, both keeping their ground. Then, Ban, being the impatient one, pulled out a cigarette.

"Look, you're a busy man, I'm a busy man, I have things to do. So if you don't want to die, then move." He said, lighting it.

The man made no sound, he simple raised his hands and uttered something under his breath. Small particles of black formed quickly and pulsed. The beam of darkness was then shot.

Ban disappeared instantly, dodging the attack. Himiko flipped, easily dodging the beam, Kazuki and Shido both gracefully dodged it, but Ginji; Ginji wasn't so lucky.

The wall that Ginji layed against was hit by the attack, sending a shower of rocks upon him.

Ban reappeared beside the rubble. Ginji's legs stuck out, motionless.

Ban gritted his teeth. Now Ginji was out of the battle. Ginji was a close friend of his, and a good fighter, having him out was painful for the heart, and on the team.

Touzoku slowly stood up, bruises all over his body. His legs swayed as he stood.

'Stay down.' Ryuji thought as he threw his hand towards Touzoku. Light particles came forth into a orb, just like the darkness. They then launched and shot at Touzoku.

He didn't have enough energy to place a shield around himself so he just closed his eyes.

"AHHH!"A voice said.

Touzoku opened his eyes and saw Shido fall to the ground, white steam rising from his body.

"Shido!" Touzoku yelled as he bent down, but a single black need was thrown, missing his body by an inch.

'He missed.' Touzoku thought as he took a deep breath of relief. But, as he tried to move, his body wouldn't work.

"Shadow pins." The man said, his second sentence of the battle.

Ban then moved, his image disappearing. Himiko and Kazuki ran around the room, Himiko going left, Kazuki going right to surrounded the man.

The man grunted and then focused his energy. A blinding flash filled the air, blinding everyone in the room.

Ban's imaged stopped, his snake bite inches from Ryuji's face. Himiko ran into a pillar, and Kazuki stopped dead in his tracks.

The man cracked a smile, and summoned the shadows to wrap around Ban, and attack him many times. Ryuji then jumped in the air and threw a blast of darkness at Ban.

The attack was strong, and Ban was taken aback by the strength. He tried to stand up, but couldn't because of a strange binding.

He was able to look down, even though a needle pierced his shadow.

"This is over." The man said, taking a step. But then, blades of white strings wrapped around him, binding his body.

Ryuji grunted again and cocked his head, noticing that the brown haired girl was holding golden bells.

"Strings." He muttered.

Then, a graceful body moved passed him and a sweet blue scent filled the air. Ryugi twitched as the smell filled his nostrils and his body froze up.

"Now." Himiko said.

"How do you like my Puppet Perfume?" she asked.

The smell began to take over, but, Ryuji could still move, he still had a chance.

"Nope. Don't move a muscle." She said with a small smile.

The man's body froze up. The shadows, nor the light, would come to his aid.

"Now, take us to Kogou." She said.

Ryuji's body twitched, his hand waved as a portal of darkness was opened.

"Hold it, Himiko." Kazuki said.

"Stop boy." Himiko said.

"I suspect that this boy can heal." Kazuki said.

Ryuji twitched.

"Ok then, boy, heal all the wounds in the room." Himiko said.

Once again, Ryuji's body worked. His hand glowed a white color and then, a blaze of white filled the room. A heavenly aura surrounded Ban, Ginji, Touzoku and Shido. In seconds, all wounded were healed.

Ginji popped up, his eyes blinking.

"That was strange." He said as he stood up.

"Now then, how bout removing these needles?' Himiko asked.

With another grunt, the needles were gone.

Ban and Touzoku stood up and rubbed their bodies.

"Now, take us to Kogou." Himiko said.

His goal was to kill Ban. The others could be handled by Yuki and or Maya. He had no importance with them. He had to use this chance to escape.

He opened the portal and took a deep breath. Using what energy he had of his own, Ryuji changed the direction of the portal, back to the Head Sirs room.

Mustering up the little energy he had. He twisted his legs, and stuck his left leg under his right, making him fall into the portal.

"No!" Kazuki yelled as he threw the threads, but the portal had already closed by the time Ryuji fell into it.

Everyone became silent.

"Well then, lets go." Shido said, standing up.

Everyone in the room nodded. They had been in worst situations and had to continue going. This was how the function.

Touzoku was shaking. Shido looked back, worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked, walking back over hand grabbing Touzoku.

"Yeah…" He said.

Shido looked concern, but kept it in the back of his head, for now. When they got back home, to his apartment, he would make it up to him….defiantly…..

Kogou couldn't move. The shadows wrapping around his body held him still. He could only make the slightest movement of his eyes.

He heard the creaking of the door and footsteps. There was a muffled sound and then bright lights.

Kogou blinked as the shadows were gone and there standing, was Yuki. He gave another one of those sad smiles.

"Are you comfortable?" Yuki asked as he crossed his legs.

Kogou just glared.

"I am sorry for what is happening, Kogou." He said.

"Then why are you doing it?" Kogou barked back.

Yuki gave a sigh.

"The reason why I am here…is to protect you." He said, looking up.

"What?" Kogou said.

He sighed again.

"You see, when you were with your parents, your real parents, I was your guardian." He said.

"I don't understand." Kogou said shaking his head.

"When you were little, you're parents worked for the AEC. They were two scientist who worked on inducing the powers that children live with today." Yuki said.

"So…you mean….my parents did these horrible things?" Kogou said, eyes wide and astonished.

"No. When they found out what there powers were being used for, they tried to quit. But, the AEC would have none of that." Yuki said, his eyes flickering as he remembered what happened.

"so what happened?" Kogou asked.

"Well, that day, I was at home, taking care of you. Your parents were out celebrating a close friends birthday. The AEC came, and there was a gaint fight as I tried to protect you, but, it ended in a failure of you being kidnapped." Yuki said.

"I tried to find you, but by the time I came to your parents were dead and all traces of the AEC were gone. I wandered around for ten years trying to find you, but it ended in failure. But, when I heard that the AEC was recruiting or course I signed up." Yuki said.

"You were hoping you could find me." Kogou said. Yuki wasn't bad at all. But in that case, why had they not escaped yet?

"Percisely. And sure enough I did." He said with a smile.

"Then why don't we leave now, Yuki?" Kogou asked.

"Because….becuase of this." He said, tapping his neck. On his neck there was a brace that was vibrating.

"What is that?" Kogou asked.

"The AEC was making sure that no one would disrupt this project. So, they placed on ever recruit a necklace that forces them to follow orders. If the orders are the completed, then the person is killed." Yuki said.

"And your orders are to…." Kogou asked, his eyes wide.

"…to protect you with my life and to kill anyone who gets in the way of the AEC." Yuki said.

"But you cant!" Kogou yelled as he tried to stand up.

There was a ring and Yuki pulled out a cell phone.

"Yes. Now? Are you sure? Ok. I'm ready." He said.

He hung up the phone.

"It seems your friends have made it so far." He said with a sigh.

'I'm waiting; Ban.' He thought as he looked at the door.

**Chapter Nine: Complete!**

**Ok, I could have made this chapter longer, but I though that I should break it up so if it sounded like it was a bad ending, that is why. **

Preview for chapter ten:

Ban and the team get separated and each must fight there own demons . Kogou tries to find a way to get out. First battle is Kazuki's demon.


	10. Chapter 10: The Future is the Past?

Bleeding Heart

Written By: Thread Sage

Juubei: It is my destiny to do this review.

Everyone: Rolls eyes

Juubei: This story belongs to ThreadSage, and so do the new characters, but now the Get Backers made characters.

Threadsage: Nice job, Juubei

Juubei: Now how bout a joke?

Everyone: AHHHHH!

Chapter Ten

The Future is the Past?

The group walked into a room with six doors each with a red number ranging one through six on the door.

"Well this is awkward." Ban said as him and the group were standing in the center of the room.

"Six doors, six of us means one person per door." Touzoku said, counting on his fingers.

"How should we choose?" Shido asked.

"I have a dice!" Ginji said, pulling out a white dice with red numbers.

"Each of us will take a turn and the number be roll will go with the door." Himiko said, nodding her head in approval.

"I don't feel good having Touzoku by himself." Shido said, placing his hand on Touzoku's shoulder.

"I will be fine." Touzoku said with care and annoyance. He could fight by himself.

"But you can't. You can only take powers." Shido said.

"I can do it. I don't need your help always Shido." Touzoku said as kindly as he could. Shido could sense that Touzoku was mad. He didn't want, if this was their last time together, for it to be the last emotion they felt for one another.

"I'll roll first." Ginji said, flipping the die in the air. It spun, bounced twice, and landed on the number "4".

"I'll go next." Kazuki said using his strings to lift up the die and roll it once more. It hit the number "1".

"And my turn." Ban said lifting it up and rolling it. The number landed on "3".

Shido and Himiko rolled. The numbers were "5" and "2".

"that means I have number "6"." Touzoku said as they all walked to their doors.

"I'll stay back." Kyo said. Everyone had forgotten about him.

"If in any way you need to come back, or someone new comes, then I can help you or fight them." Kyo said.

Everyone nodded approving.

No one moved at first. But then, Kazuki opened the doors and walked into darkness. The door slowly closed by itself.

Himiko was the next, and with a small smile she walked in.

'I'm coming Kogou.' Ban thought as he slowly opened the door and walked in.

Ginji opened the door and with a smile and a laugh, he walked in.

Shido and Touzoku were the last ones. They were next to one another and looked at one another. Shido had an air of strength and worry in his eyes, while Touzoku had a air of fear. Total fear.

Shido placed his hand on Touzoku's blonde hair.

"If you need anything, all you have to do is say my name. no matter where you are, I will come. I promise." Shido said, staring straight into Touzoku's eyes.

"Thanks Shido." Touzoku said with a smile.

Shido gave a nod, Touzoku gave a smile and then they both walked in. Both doors closed and all was silent.

_Kazuki's Battle._

Kazuki walked down a slow step carried him. He looked around. A thin black mist filled the air making it hard for him to tell if he was walking in the right direction.

"Ginji will have some trouble navigating through this." Kazuki said with a chuckle.

He walked for many minutes before the air cleared. He was now standing in a plain black disc. All around him was pure….oblivion.

"When did this happen?' He said.

The disc was twice the size of what he needed. It was enough space for two people to standing five feet away from one another.

There was a wisp of wind that churned and formed. A man with white hair and a pure red suit.

"Welcome to my….room, Mr. Fuchoin." The man said, sipping a glass of red wine he had.

"And you are?" Kazuki said.

"Why? You don't know? I am the leader of the MPC. My people work for the ever infamous AEC and for me. Don't you know, Mr. Fuchoin? Don't you have a connection to the AEC?" He said with a sneer.

Kazuki winced. The girl from before knew about this past also.

"Have you told any of the others? Does Kogou even know?" The man said.

"Where is he!" Kazuki yelled.

The man laughed.

"That is for me to know and for you to maybe find out; if you can get past your own demons." The man said with a small wave.

He turned back in a wisp of smoke and then there was a burst of light.

Kazuki opened his eyes to see that he was standing…..

"…in the Grand Canyon?" He said, blinking.

"How did I end up here?" He asked, taking a step. A presence behind him made his nervous and he flipped in the air, dodging…..

'needles?' He thought as he landed.

'But only….' He looked up, hoping what had happened was wrong.

There standing there was a Juubei Kakei, a pair of needles in hand.

"Juubei?" Kazuki said, astonished.

The man just gave a devils smile. He then started throwing the needles left and right. But, the great Kazuki Fuchoin dodged the attacks with grace.

"You aren't the real Juubei." He said as he landed and slid.

"The real Juubei could easily make me work for my life. This is barely a challenge!" He said.

Juubei's smile turned into a small frown. From his back pocket he pulled out a small orb that was in the symbol of Yin-Yang.

Kazuki blinked with fear.

"Not that." He said, taking a step back.

Juubei pulled out three black needles. He let the float in his hand and, they shot.

Kazuki, being a fluent person in battle (He wasn't known as the Prince of Battle Terror for nothing), flipped left and right, dodging the attacks; until, a needle pierced his leg. He slid on the ground and landed on his back.

The pain shot through his leg as he quickly reached for his bells that had skidded to the side. But, a black needle was thrown and struck arm, pinning it to the ground.

Kazuki yelped in pain and blood began to trickle down the Canyon. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Juubei standing above him, his white needles in hand.

"Juubei…" Was all Kazuki was able to say before a fury of needles were thrown at him. He let out one more cry, one more breath of air before he passed away.

The image of the man named Juubei stared for a moment, then cracked a smile. With the sound of a howl the figure changed back into the man in the red coat.

"You are no longer need." The man said with a wave of his hand. There was wisp of black smoke that wrapped around Kazuki, and then, he was gone.

The man smiled and with the same gesture, he also disappeared.

_Himiko's Battle._

Himiko had always wondered about Ban. About what type of person he would like, and other things like that. For the longest time, she was sure Ban had a crush on her, for she had a crush on him.

But the Kogou came along.

She wasn't jealous of him, she actually was really fond of the boy. But…Kogou had stolen away any chance of her getting Ban's heart.

"Its for the best." She said, shaking away the voice in her head that said run away ad never come back.

Ban had never been happy like this before, or even this determined to something. He was a great student in school, and he was a very good athlete, but he didn't want to become a teacher, nor a athlete. So, he just kept his cold demeanor and hid the true Ban Midou.

But now, now that Kogou was in his life, it seemed that he was even more happy to live. He want to actually help someone, to go the farthest to save someone. Why?

"Is it love?" she sad as he stopped. She noticed that she hadn't been moving and was standing on a silver plate.

"What?" She said as a wisp of smoke came forth. The smoke took the form of a man that had WAY to much red on

"Ah Mrs. Kudo." The man said.

"A pleasure to see you again. How are you dealing with the curse of yours?" The man asked.

Himiko winced. How did this man know?

"Where is Kogou?" Himiko asked, changing the subject.

"He is somewhere where I cannot allow you to go. Only one person will ever, even have the chance to reach that place, and that is the great Ban Midou." The man spoke.

Himiko's eyes grew wide in shock.

"What….what do you want with Ban?" She asked, cautiously.

"That is none of your business, my sweet lady." He said with a slight wave. With a puff of smoke and a burst of white light, the man was gone.

And so was where Himiko was standing.

She now stood on top of a Mayan temple, high above the clouds. Below her were many people who seemed to be praising her.

"Where….how…." She spoke, but a small thud sound distracted her.

Himiko turned around to see A girl…. The woman from before!

"You…"She said.

"Hey, bitch." The woman said with a nasty smile.

"What….where is Kogou!" she yelled.

The woman smiled, but did not answer. With a wave of her hand, a burst of cold white ice was shot.

Himiko flipped left and dodged the ice. She landed on the balls of her feet, and pulled out a capsule of flamer perfume.

"How about some of this?" She said as a small breeze came from behind her. She popped off the cap and raised her hand, letting the perfume drift out of the container and towards the girl.

"What?" She said as he collapsed to the ground clutching her neck. A burning sensation filled her throat. As she opened it to gag, burst of flames escaped.

Himiko smiled, seeing the girl down. For some reason….it was to easy…..

Then, she knew why….a burst of blue light and Himiko's whole lower body was covered in ice.

"What?" She yelled as she tried to move, but her arms had also been frozen. She looked at the body that was infected with the flame perfume and saw that it was no more then a puddle of water.

"An….a clone?" She gasped as the ice began to creep up around her. It was now up to her chest.

"You foolish girl. Did you really believe you could beat me? Did you really think I would let your perfume consume me? You really are dumber then I thought." A voice said from behind with a snicker.

Himiko had enough strength to turn and saw the same girl as before.

"Ba…Ban…"was all she was able to say before she was completely consumed by the ice.

Now, the great Lady Poison, was no more then large sickle of ice.

The woman made a grunt and transformed into the red coated man again.

"Pathetic.." He said with a wave of his hand, and him and Himiko were gone.

_Ban's Battle_

Ban ran quickly down the path, faster then he had ever humanly run before. The only thing that filled his mind was help Kogou at thi exact moment.

Why did he care so much? Why did he care what happened to the Flame Head?

Because he used to be like that.

Way before he met anyone at school, and way before he had meat Kogou, he was troubled young teen. It was the trait of whoever was touched by the AEC…..

Ban stopped and took a short breath. How was everyone else doing? Had they reached the doorway yet?

"Please be alright…." He said as he closed his eyes and put his hand on his knees.

He stopped for a moment ( more like three minutes) and looked up. In front of him, was a man in pure read and a ghastly silver hair ( or was it white? Ban REALY didn't care).

"Where is Kogou?" Ban barked before the man could say a word.

"MY my, why…I would have expected something better from the great Ban Midou. Don't you want to say hi?" The man said with a chuckle.

"Shut the crap, Okawa." Ban said standing up sternly.

"I know your tricks, your illusions, and I know just how to break them, so don't try that on me. Remember, you used to be my guardian." Ban said. He never thought he would see this man again. But…all he had now for this man, knowing that he was responsible for this, was pain and anger.

"Very good, Ban. And I would expect nothing less from the great you, but what about your friends?" Okawa said with a wave of his hand.

An image of all of his comrades appeared in front of him in a wisp.

Kazuki was laying on the floor, blood dripping down his body, Himiko was frozen in a block of ice, Shido had all different colored bruises over him, Ginji…Ginji had brusied and was yelling hystericly, Touzou had cuts and scratches, and Kyo was chained to the wall, nails all over his body.

"You….you pitted them against one another!" Ban yelled and growled at the same time.

"You created an illusion of Juubei to fight Kazuki, the ice girl from before to fight Himiko, Touzoku to fight Shido, Me to fight Ginji, thought I don't know why(though little did he know….about about the get backers…), Shido to fight Touzoku, and…..and a thing to fight Kyo!" He yelled.

"Percisly." Okawa said.

"You knew that they wound fight against people they cared about! You played with there emotions!" He yelled.

"And what are you doing to Kogou, Ban? You never cared about anyone but yourself in your life." Okawa said, turning serious.

"You are toying with his emotions and in the end, he will come groveling back to us. And besides…its for his best interest…your best interest….the worlds interest." Okawa said.

Ban didn't know how the MFC and the AEC were connected, but it couldn't be good.

"…He is not just a toy for you to use! He is a person, and what is in his best interest is for him to decide, what is in my best interest is for o decide, and the whole world….don't get me started on them!" Ban barked.

"Fine, but you will see, you are only hurting him more." Okawa said as his image began to flicker.

"What! Where is Kogou?" Ban yelled.

"Follow the door." The mans voice said as he turned into pure smoke. Then, the smoke churned and turned into a door.

Ban, still breathing hard, slowly walked up to the door. He placed his hand on the cool knob and took a breath. He promosied he would protect the boy…. And he wouldn't go back on his word, no matter what.

He turned the knob.

**Chapter Ten: Done!**

**Ok…. I am so sorry for you…Kazuki, Himiko, Ginji, Shido and you maybe Touzoku and Kyo fans! I had to….damaged them a bit…just for show and to single out Ban so that NO ONE could interfere. Lol…. **

**Ok, just one note that I have 2 say…. A way to picture Okawa is to imagine Ayame from Fruits Basket (I model a lot of my ppl off of Fruits Basket, don't I….haha), but with a more angry way of life.**

**Ok, so…..the next chapter is the conflict between Kogou, Yuki, and Ban! This should be lots of fun! See ya then!**


End file.
